


Uhmuni's Stepping Stones III: Regional Synopsis Guide

by Uhmuni, VeridisQuo



Series: Uhmuni's Stepping Stones For A Better AO3 [3]
Category: Original Work, Uhmuni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhmuni/pseuds/Uhmuni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeridisQuo/pseuds/VeridisQuo
Series: Uhmuni's Stepping Stones For A Better AO3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184906
Kudos: 1





	1. Navigation

**Areas of Interest:**

[Alphas, Betas, and Omegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728533/chapters/73117209#workskin)

[Birth Tattoos, Packs, and BGR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728533/chapters/73155756)

[Ranking, Presenting and Presenters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728533/chapters/73165185)

[Heats, Ruts, Pregnancy, and Pups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728533/chapters/73167687)

[Marriage vs. Bonding and Types of Markings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728533/chapters/73171005)

[North Region Attributes and Laws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728533/chapters/73172559)

[South Region Attributes and Laws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728533/chapters/73173066)


	2. I: Alphas, Betas, and Omegas

**The Haneul Law**

The idea of secondary gender in South Korea began in 1810, after a wave of rebellions, who called (and call) themselves the Hierarchy, overthrew the government. Without the proper science to back how men and women were to be classified, everyone quickly adapted to the self-given - and often superior-given - roles.

This tradition of self-classification continued until the 1900's, when scientists were able to link the newer system of secondary gender to that of the secondary gender system a family of gray wolves used in an earlier study. Since the release of this information, these three classes, once only known as the higher, the middle, and the low, have been referred to by the names we know them as today: Alpha, Beta, and Omega.

In the 1920's a serial killer, 45-year old Seung Haneul, who stole and carried out his 'work' under the identity of 33-year old scientist Sin Youngjae, began an eight-month experiment on one of his five female victims. He implanted the woman with an embryo that was 'laced' with _several components_ of what he believed was an Alpha wolf's DNA. After the mother gave birth, he impregnated her again, this time with an embryo that held 'multiple components' of an Omega wolf's DNA.

His 'study', though gruesome in right, started a new revolution, and brought forth new meaning to the idea of secondary gender by the 1940's.

The outcome of this horrific act was the birth of the first 'pure-bred' Alpha and Omega male and female. He raised the two children as his own after killing the mother, sent his son to Seoul after he turned 18 to attend college, then set his daughter off to Busan on her 18th birthday with all of his life savings. He watched their growth until his daughter's 24th birthday, then gathered all of his notes, stashed them away in an underground safe, and took his own life.

Today, the world follows the 'Haneul Law', which states that no man or woman shall be viewed as what they deem themselves, but as what they are on the inside.

* * *

**Alphas**

Alpha concede to no one, although the majority are known to have soft spots for their Omegas and their families. Their behavior and attitudes depend on their surroundings, unlike their counterparts and partners. Even though they’re awful at quick adapting, many, if not all Alpha, grow successful with age, and become financial caregivers for their packs.

Alphas are the strongest of their pack. Their partners, friends, and children look up to them and depend on them heavily for comfort and security in the face of a challenge. A pack can be composed of a family of Alphas, with the weakest of the Alphas taking the role of a Beta. Many packs, like Jungkook's pack, are composed of a mixture of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas.

Alphas tend to be aggressive, possessive, and protective in a possessive manner. The scent of their partner or any Omega in distress can easily set them off on an aggression-fueled high, which makes them a threat to those around them. It doesn't matter who you are, what you are, or how old you are (sadly). The only person or people who can calm an Alpha down when they get to this state is/are the person or the people who set them off in the first place.

**Social Ranking: High**

**AU Alphas: Baekhyun, Lay, Hoseok, Jackson, Jimin, Jungkook, Kai, Namjoon**

* * *

**Betas**

Also known as ‘the working class.’ Betas are the everyday rank. In this world of secondary gender, they're the select few who remain 'neutral.' They’re raised under the most normal of circumstances or, at least, as normal as it gets . Most of them are raised to live a platonic life. Like Alphas, they grow successful with age, and take on the role of caregivers in their packs.

Unlike their superiors, Betas are known to be resilient. They adapt easily to new situations and adversities, and will never lose themselves or become 'a product of the environment.' This is one of two reasons as to why Alphas like to surround themselves with Betas even though they aren't socially equal.

The second reason Alphas turn to Betas is because of their adaptable pheromones. A Beta, unlike an Alpha and Omega, can change their scent as they so please to, and can even possess more than one scent at a time! This constant shifting of scents allows the Beta to keep their Alpha in a consistent state of tranquil, which lessens their aggression and reveres their affection and appreciation for their lesser.

They still have their own scents that they're born with, but most give up their natural scent and replace it with a something comforting - usually the scent of their Alpha's mother or maternal figure.

**Social Ranking: Medium**

**AU Betas: BamBam, Yoongi, Yugyeom**

* * *

**Omegas**

Omegas reside at the bottom of the social scale. Not because they’re of ‘low-class,’ per say, but because of their lack of dominance over their counterparts. They’re caregivers by nature; Many don’t even make it to their first year of college because of childbirth (planned and unplanned). Their success rates, in comparison to those that they  
marry and bond with, are exceptionally low.

Omegas typically stand much shorter than their Alpha and Beta partners, which gives them away when placed in social surroundings or areas of low traffic. Because of their height, most Omega try to keep a petite figure and won't be anything more than skin and bone in an attempt to keep their weight down. Any Omega that isn't skin and bone, like Tae, is considered 'fat' and 'overweight.'

This rank, obviously, values family and attention from those that they love. The death rate of Omega is a lot higher in society than that of Alpha and Beta strictly because of their inability to handle loneliness and depression.

**Social Ranking: Low**

**AU Omegas: Aegi, Jae, Jiao, Jin, Mi-Yeon, Taehyung**

* * *


	3. II. Birth Tattoos, Packs, and BGR

The Idea of Fate

**Birth Tattoos**

After the introduction of the 'Haneul Law,' and with Haneul's son and daughter starting families that have started their own families, doctors became overwhelmed with many men and women becoming paranoid with the idea of their pure-bred pups finding love with those that aren't 'of-tier.' Because of this, in 1972, pure-bred families around the world started their own system of breeding.

Every pure-bred family in the area is contacted if and after a [pure-bred] Omega mother gives birth to a male Alpha pup. This Alpha pup is marked at birth with a specific tattoo that will be identical to that of their chosen partner. No rank, except for the ranks that are 'meant to be,' will have the same tattoo.

The parents of the newborn Alpha pup negotiate with other pure-bred families and decide whether or not they would like to associate their families with each others through their children. If they agree, the Omega of the approved family, if not pregnant, will have to get pregnant within the next year in order to keep the pups around the same age. 

The Omega pup is marked at birth as well, and injected with a hormone that will 'entice' their Alpha whenever they're around. This hormone wears off after the two have bonded. This 'scent booster' stays with the Omega for life, even after they've bonded to someone else.

No other families except the family they approved is contacted about the birth of the Omega pup.

The families raise their pups the way any other family would, then go through a series of planned events to get the children around each other, like sending them to the same schools, dressing them in the same clothing so they stand out to each other, and even shopping at the stores so they can purposefully bump into each other. Whatever precautions the parents can take to get their children around each other and make sure that the Alpha pup becomes familiar to the Omega pup's scent will be taken.

This 'way of life' has proven effective through the years, with approximately 83% of these pairings being successful by the time the ranks are in college.

Jungkook has a black-petaled tattoo like the tattoo pictured above on his right side.

**The Building of Packs**

A ‘pack’ is, in laymen’s terms, a family outside of family. More formally, it’s an Alpha’s, typically a true-bred Alpha’s, mental and emotional support system. Packs are usually made up of 8-10 close friends and lovers, and the relationships built are known to last lifetimes. Ranks can be in as many packs as they want to be in, but most stick themselves to two packs and two only. The ‘Pack Leader,’ who in our case is Jungkook, is responsible for those that he has chosen to protect.

**Each pack consists of a Pack Leader, a Head Alpha, a Matriarch, and a Patriarch.**

**The Patriarch**

Unlike the matriarchal role, which can be changed and switched as pleased, the role of 'pack-daddy,' as many refer to it, will always fall to the eldest Alpha in the pack.

**The Matriarch**

The Matriarch is typically the eldest Omega in the pack, but newer generation pack leaders, like Jungkook, assign the role to the Omega that has to be the most caring towards the group as a whole.

**The Head Alpha**

The Head Alpha is usually the strongest Alpha out of the pack. This role can be determined by 'tournaments,' in which Alphas who believe the qualify showcase their strength in friendly sparring matches and 'heavy-man' contests. The more common way is to simply assign the role to the meanest looking Alpha (who surprisingly isn't Jungkook for us) and calling it a literal day.

**The Pack Leader**

The pack leader is the curator of the pack, of course. This is the Alpha that each rank vows loyalty and commitment to. 

**The 'BGR' Placement**

All pups born to Alpha/Omega parents will be born with a ‘by generation’ rank. This ‘BGR’ helps solidify (friendship) bonds by age and sets in place a tangent that should not be treaded over whenever speaking to someone older.

Betas who were adopted by or born to Alpha/Omega parents, like Yugyeom, will have a BGR as well.


	4. III: Ranking, Presenting, and Presenters

**The Ranking System**

**'Ranking'** is the official term given to the process of splitting men and women by their secondary gender. It goes hand-in-hand with presenting and, is pretty much, essential to current livelihood in South Korea.

A **presenter** is a specialist doctor who handles the process of ranking. The process of presenting consists of a presenter collecting DNA by mouth swabbing, blood samples, or both, and sending it away to a lab to determine what class the rank will reside under.

During the initial doctor’s visit, the presenter will also inject the rank with an artificial hormone that, if done properly, will induce a rut or a heat.

**The shots do not work on Betas.**

This injected hormone has been known to cause periods of aggression in Alphas, and a progressive state of submission for Omegas. Whichever symptom they have as an effect from their shot will let the presenter know whether they will present Alpha or Omega.

Ranks go for these exams in the summer between graduating from middle school and enrolling in high school. When done this way, their schools will have a record of their exam and can section them to their Health and Sex Education classes accordingly. Many Omega, mostly pure-blood Omega, stay home for these four years, attend local sex seminars, and go straight to college after being homeschooled.

Ranks don't begin to experience the full capacity of their injection until their 18th birthday - and some a year earlier than that if they are or have been sexually active. Alphas will pop their first knot around this time, and Omegas will typically go through a period of wetting before experiencing their first heat (given that they weren't sexually active prior. This includes masturbation.)

Since many ranks find their mates in highschool, the pure-bred ranks especially, this wetting and heat has the capability to be carried out safely in the comfort of their Alpha. It's during this time that the Omega will build their first nest as well, which is just as important.


	5. IV: Heats, Ruts, Pregnancy, and Pups

**The Omega's Lifestyle**

All Omega, male and female, and unless specified otherwise, can get pregnant and have pups. ‘Pup’ is a slang term that ranks use to refer to their children, the children of others, and those they view as 'childish' or 'inferior.' They refer to them as pups because, like a puppy, they’re young, energetic, and all over the place. A child will hold this title until they present at thirteen (13.)

**Pups grow at a much faster rate, both in and out of the womb.  
Pregnancies only span over the course of four months.**

As with their first heat, it's also during their first pregnancy that Omegas expand on their nest building. The process of nest building is carried out in a far more complex manner than just finding soft fabrics and throwing them on top of each other.

Each nest is made differently and for different reasons. One nest, for example, may be built by an emotionally-attached Omega who needs the comfort of the Alpha they've gotten used to being around. Another may be constructed because a certain pregnant Omega suddenly finds their favorite velvet boppy scratchy and uncomfortable. Many Omega who have lost pups also turn to nest building, as they find the activity 'destressing' and comforting.

**Heat & Rut Cycles**

All Alpha go through a ‘rut’ cycle from the start of January (Jan.1) to the end of May (May 31). Their rut will cycle over monthly until they’re able to knot. As well, all Omegas, unless specified otherwise, go through a cycle of 'heat' from the start of August (Aug. 1) to the end of December (Dec. 31). These ‘kick-ups’ will cycle over monthly until they conceive.

Betas do not follow a set cycle.

December 31st and January 1st are ‘overlap’ days. Both Alpha and Omega are experiencing kick-ups. It’s around these two days that neither rank is thinking rationally and run a risk of an accidental pregnancy.

**Gender 'Reconstruction'**

Estrogen and Clomiphene (Cloe-Ma-Fen) Citrate pills are **only** given by an over-the-counter pharmacist. These pills are relatively easy to obtain, but they aren't for everyone. For Omega, male and female, these two pills together will increase their changes of having twins. For Betas, the body will begin to develop like that on an Omega. Their scent will soften, their eyes will change, and they'll slowly become more receptive to the scents of others.

Any Beta or Omega thinking of transitioning to an Alpha can take progestin and testosterone pills to stop ovulation and 'harden' their body.

**Estrogen and Clomiphene Works ONLY on Betas and Omegas. Alphas Cannot change or lessen their rank.**

**Pups and Scents**

Alpha/Omega pup scent glands will hold a mixture of their parents’ scents at birth. They won’t start to develop their own scent until their 13th birthday. The scent of a pup does not and will not determine their status, but many pups are killed or put up for adoption under the assumption that they’ll be presenting as Omega because of their birth scents.

As with any Alpha and Omega, A/O pups are highly receptive. Alphas do not (or should not) scent another alpha's pup. It's a show of dominance, disrespect, and aggression.

Beta pups, in contrast, are born with their scents. (Yes, Yugyeom included even though he has Alpha/Omega parents.) A Beta pup can’t fade their scent completely the way Alpha and Omega pups can but will be able to over time.

All Betas can have a mix of smells at once and **all** ranks find their scents comforting. Unlike Alpha and Omegas, Betas and their pups are not receptive. Alphas and omegas can scent a beta, but the scent will not linger or hold for more than an hour.


	6. V: Marriage vs. Bonding

**Tying The Knot**

In 2010, a law was passed, stating that marriage was now the ‘official’ way to possess claim over a partner. Bonding has fallen out as a means of legality thanks to younger generations biting and bonding themselves to just about anyone simply because they could.

Bonds are looked at, now, as a ‘claim,’ and aren’t usually taken seriously. Being bonded to someone holds less value than it would if one were married. The two main reasons ranks bite, as deemed by today's society, is to claim (over a love interest or rival) and protect (a pregnant Omega or Beta).

**Types of Bonds**

**Skin Bond**

A skin bond is a non-intimate marking that’s left on the wrist, clavicle, or above the scent gland. It’s the most common of bonds and is used to show dominance and/or claim over a rival or potential mate. This type of bond, as with all of them, can be [made] painful, but feels like a pinch.

It should be deep enough to leave a mark and will fade after two weeks if not shallow.

**Scent Bond**

A scent bond is a semi-intimate mark left on the nape of the neck. This type of bond is used mostly for Omegas and Betas and is commonly acquired through sexual intercourse, though it can be done sexlessly as well.

The rank who is bitten will have traces of the Alpha's or Beta’s scent in their own. The mark will fade after a month, but the Alpha’s scent will linger for three months after. It’s preferred that this type of bond not be done carelessly (It should be shallow for the Alpha’s scent to stick.)

**Blood Bond**

A blood bond is the most intimate bond of the three bonds. This type of bond requires a mark be left directly on the scent gland. Blood bonds are as painful as a needle prick for an Omega but can be highly painful for a Beta or Alpha. (The skin of their neck is tougher than that of an Omega’s.)

Much like a snake, when a rank bites, a sac of hormones, that’s tucked under the left tonsil, ‘injects’ the bitten with a hormone that affects most, but not all, of the endocrine system. The two main areas affected are mood and behavior. This hormone is injected straight into the bloodstream through the jugular vein.

Omegas become more submissive, docile, and otherwise excited to the scent of the Alpha or Beta that bit them. Mentally unstable Alphas regress into a state of calm after bonding.

The mark of this bond fades after five months, but the bitten can still be receptive to their biter's scent.

**Regional Bonding**

**Regional Bonding** is the newest practice of abiding by mating laws set in place for a certain region. Jungkook and Tae, though they have no plans of marrying other people, can remarry if they so choose. Yoongi can marry again if he wishes to, since he marries Jackson in Daegu. Hoseok can remarry as well, though he has no plans to.

Namjoon and Jin blood married in Seoul, so neither of them can remarry.


	7. VI: North Region Attributes and Laws

**Where In The World...**

****

**'North Region'** is the term given to the upper-hemisphere cities of South Korea. Ranks didn't start referring to cities like this until 2015, when a nationwide debate broke out on Twitter about everyone's origin. The Hierarchy ditched the idea of 'East' and 'West' Region in 2017, and even though ranks still make the mistake of introducing themselves as being from the 'east' or the 'west,' it is now more common to state that one is from the 'north east' or 'south west.'

**Attributes**

**Government Reputation:** Very High

 **Financial Reputation:** Very High; Increasing Income

 **Crime Rate:** Low

 **Population Rate:** Low; Stagnant

 **Housing Costs:** Very Expensive

 **School Costs (K-12):** Affordable

 **School Segregation (K-12):** Yes

 **School Costs (12+):** Very Expensive

 **School Segregation (12+):** No

 **General Differences:** Distinct and unique ways of verbal expression.

 **Overall Satisfaction (Residents):** Very High; Improving

**Laws**

**Legal in all of North Region:**

* * *

Resisting arrest (if not in possession of drugs, weapons)

Indecent exposures

Drug/Alcohol dealing

**Illegal (and not commonly Practiced) in all of North Region:**

* * *

Animal abuse

Child abuse

Rape

Arson

Torture

Kidnapping

Murder

Trespassing

Identity theft

Organized crime (money laundering, robbery)

Vandalism

**Punishments For (Punishable) Acts Include:**

* * *

A small fine

A large fine

Prison (long and short term)

Community service

Death by lethal injection

Seizing of wealth

Ostracism

Social Laws

**Socially Accepted Behavior:**

* * *

Public drinking

Public nudity

Public swearing

Walking pets without a leash

Criticism of idol figures (singers, dancers, etc.)

**Not Socially Accepted Behavior:**

* * *

Public displays of domestic violence

Public spitting

Driving while intoxicated

Shouting/speaking loudly while indoors

Failure to pick up pet droppings

Public discrimination/bullying

Mentioning of death/sex around children

**Punishments for Not Respecting Social Behaviors Include:**

* * *

A small fine

A large fine

Community service

Public slander

Seizing of wealth

Ostracism

Counselling


	8. VII: South Region Attributes and Laws

**Where In The World...**

****

**'South Region'** is the term given to the **lower-hemisphere** cities of South Korea.

**Attributes**

**Government Reputation:** High

 **Financial Reputation:** Very High; Increasing

 **Crime Rate:** Medium-High

 **Population Rate:** High; Declining

 **Housing Costs:** Expensive

 **School Costs (K-12):** Affordable

 **School Segregation (K-12):** No

 **School Costs (12+):** Expensive

 **School Segregation (12+):** No

 **General Differences:** Thick accents and lisps.

 **Overall Satisfaction (Residents):** High; Improving

**Laws**

**Legal in all of South Region:**

* * *

Resisting arrest (if not in possession of drugs, weapons)

Vandalism (if buildings are not protected by law)

Organized crime (money laundering, robbery)

Rape

Arson

**Illegal (but still commonly practiced) in all of South Region:**

* * *

Animal abuse

Child abuse

Torture

Kidnapping

Murder

Trespassing

Identity theft

**Punishments For (Punishable) Acts Include:**

* * *

Prison (long and short term)

Community service

Death by lethal injection

Seizing of wealth

Ostracism

**Socially Accepted Behavior:**

* * *

Public drinking

Public swearing

Public Spitting

Littering

Driving without a license

Walking pets without a leash

**Not Socially Accepted Behavior:**

* * *

Public nudity

Public discrimination/bullying

Public displays of domestic violence

Mentioning of death or sex around children

Driving while intoxicated

Shouting/speaking loudly while indoors

Failure to pick up pet droppings

**Punishments for Not Respecting Social Behaviors Include:**

* * *

A small fine

A large fine

Prison (long and short term)

Community service

Public slander

Seizing of wealth

Ostracism


End file.
